The Fox and The Hound
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: Kiba practically moaned into the kiss. He was enjoying it really. When Naruto smirked against his lips Kiba didn't even care. Rating for content.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto had been angry after failing another exam at the academy. He was 9 now. And he was walking along some training fields when he heard what sounded like a scream. He went after it. If he was the only one around to hear it then he was obligated to help them. So he went to help. When he came to the training field it was to see several ninja laughing. They were surrounding something. Naruto got closer using his stealth to get there un-noticed.

They were surrounding a metal cage. He couldn't see what was in the cage but whatever it was they were hurting it. He saw them stab whatever it was. They even burned it a few times with a torch. He frowned and really hoped he wasn't one of them. He henged into Captain Hound and came out of hiding.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Naruto

They turned around and one said, "It's just a stupid animal ANBU-san."

"I don't care. Leave now before I lock you all up in a cell." Said Naruto

"For what? We haven't done anything wrong." Said another one

"I say you are doing something wrong. You want to go to jail or you want to go home? Because I can make it so you go to Morino before you go to the jail cell. You like torturing poor animals then maybe I should let him do it to you." Said Naruto

"Alright we'll go. Man you'd think you were a fox lover or something." Said another one

"He is remember. He's the one who always protects the demon brat." Said another one

They all left and Naruto made sure they were really gone before dropping his henge and smiled as he said, "Morons and you're supposed to be Jonin. You couldn't even see through a henge."

Naruto went over to the cage and saw the poor creature inside it. It was about the size of Akamaru. He found the lock and picked it being very good at it and the fox inside was silent and didn't move anymore. Naruto frowned and took his jacket off and laid it on the ground. He then took the little fox out of the cage and laid it in his jacket and pet its head. He felt horrid for it and said, "I'm sorry little one. I didn't get here fast enough."

Naruto sat there with the little fox on the training field. He was merely petting its muzzle as it was the only unharmed part of them. He was there for a while. Iruka had been looking for him and couldn't find him. So he'd enlisted the help of his long time friend Kakashi. Because his hounds could track anyone. Naruto felt them coming and put his henge back on and stood waiting. And when Kakashi came within range he threw weapons at him. Kakashi actually barely dodged them and came out on the field and saw himself in ANBU garb and smiled under his mask and said, "Naruto it's alright you can drop the henge. And before you say it I know it's a henge because Hound retired three years ago."

Naruto dropped the henge but kept his grip on his weapons and had them ready to throw and Kakashi put his hands up and said, "I'm not going to hurt you honest. Your safe promise."

Naruto bared his fangs and the dog near him said, "Kakashi I don't think it's him he's worried about. He's acting like an Inuzuka whose companion is hurt."

Kakashi realized Pakkun was right and said, "Nar I'm not going to hurt your friend either."

Naruto said, "Promise?"

"Promise." Said Kakashi

Naruto put his weapons away and Kakashi said, "Can I ask where you got live weapons from? You're not supposed to have those till you graduate."

Naruto said, "I found them. I usually go to all the training fields and pick up discarded weapons. Their usually broken and can't be used. But some of them are fine and are just forgotten. I keep those one and give the others to the smith shop in place of money."

Kakashi said, "That's very smart. Can I ask why you henged into Hound?"

"Because he's the only ANBU I know well enough I can imitate him perfectly." Said Naruto

Kakashi felt pride in that and went over and Naruto eyed him and said, "You knew it was a henge because you know Hound right?"

"Yep we're friends." Said Kakashi smiling

Naruto growled and said, "Liar."

Kakashi was shocked at that and sighed before he said, "Alright I knew it was a henge because I am Hound Naruto."

"Really then what did Hound get me for my sixth birthday?" said Naruto

"Your goggles on your head." Said Kakashi

Naruto said, "Alright I believe you then." He looked at his jacket, "Five Jonin had it in a cage and was torturing it. I used my henge on them and they couldn't tell the difference. I even threatened to send them to jail and Morino-san if they didn't leave."

Kakashi was surprised he'd tricked five Jonin but was impressed and said, "Impressive not many can boast such things. And if it weren't for the fact I am him I wouldn't have realized it was a henge either kiddo."

Naruto crouched near the animal and said, "Why were they being so mean to it? It's just a baby."

Kakashi heard the fact his voice broke and came over to him and saw the poor fox and crouched down to his level and said, "Some people are like that. After the nine-tails attacked the village some Nins went on a mass slaughter. They got rid of all the fox's in the area because of their hatred of the Kyuubi. They blamed the animal fox's for a demon's actions. It seems there are still some who do think like that."

Naruto sniffled and said, "I heard it screaming and tried to help."

Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder and said, "And I'm sure it appreciated that fact Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his face and said, "Lot of good it did me. Poor thing died before I could get them to leave it alone."

Kakashi felt bad and said, "Come on we'll take it to see Tsume. Maybe she can help."

Naruto picked the fox up coat and all and Kakashi took him to the compound's clinic. When they came in Akamaru ran over and started barking at him and Naruto smiled and said, "Hey Akamaru."

Kakashi came in and Naruto said, "Hey Kiba."

Kiba saw him and said, "Why are you here loser?"

Kakashi frowned and said, "Such behavior is unbecoming of a clan heir Kiba-san. But we need to talk to your mother if she is here?"

Kiba howled for her and Tsume came out and said, "What Pup?"

"Visitors mother." Said Kiba

Tsume came over and said, "Kakashi what brings you here?"

"I have a question for you. Naruto found a group of Jonin torturing an animal. He managed to get them to leave but we were wondering if you could help it. It's a Kittling about your son's companion's size." Said Kakashi

Tsume frowned and said, "I can see but it might be better to put it down."

She had them come with her and Kakashi took his jacket and laid it on the metal table and she uncovered it and Kiba said, "Oh man that is gross."

He covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve and Tsume grimaced and said, "Yeah burnt fur and flesh. Never get used to that smell pup."

Tsume did her diagnostic Jutsu and Naruto merely watched her and pet Akamaru who had leaned up on his leg to allow him to do it much to Kuromaru's shock. When she stopped it she said, "Your lucky Gaki I can help her. Though she's not going to be able to be released back into the wild. Her sylph won't take her back after I'm done and unfortunately Gaki if you want me to help her I'm going to have to bind her to you like our dogs are us."

Kakashi didn't think that was a good idea and Naruto smiled and said, "It's ok with me that just means I'll have a friend for the rest of my life."

Kiba laughed and shoved him as he said, "Man don't steal my lines."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and Tsume smiled and said, "Alright Gaki then let's get started."

After Tsume had him share chakra with her and blood she healed her. When she was done it was very late in the night. Naruto had crashed on the food bags along with Kiba long ago. Akamaru was lying between them both. And Kakashi smiled at the sight of them.

"He can stay the night here. No reason to send him home. Plus his instincts will go nuts if he can't sense his new partner. This way he can still feel her and she can feel him and he'll be safe tonight. Unfortunately what I did may have adverse effects on him." Said Tsume looking at the boys.

"What kind of effects?" said Kakashi

"His senses may be more heightened. He may understand fox's now like we do dogs. He may also end up with a more fox like personality. I don't really know it depends on what clans he belongs too." Said Tsume

"What do you mean by clans?" said Kakashi

"Well he's Kushina's son yes?' said Tsume

"Yeah." Said Kakashi, "And sensei."

Tsume was surprised at that one but said, "Alright well Kushina was an Uzumaki. But her grandfather was Izuna Uchiha. So he has Uchiha blood and he's the first male to be born on his side too. So he could very well end up with the Sharingan. Plus given the fact that Uzumaki and Senju are descended from the sage's son Asura and the Uchiha from Indara Naruto holds more of the Sage's blood than anyone else if the rumor about Minato were true."

"What rumors?' said Kakashi

"That he was the son of Seiichi Senju. Seiichi was the son of Tobirama-sama himself." Said Tsume, "If that is true then Naruto has Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju blood in his veins which means that 90% of his genetic makeup belongs to the sage himself. And the other ten percent was said to be 5% Nara and 5% Inari."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "So that would mean he could end up with traits from the Inari clan, or the sage?"

"Yeah and if the rumors about the sage were true he's going to have a hard time. The sage was said to have three eyes and horns." Said Tsume, "And the Inari clan were known to have fur, fox ears, a tail, and fox feet."

"Lovely well if he was half Inari then it explained sensei's almost pointed face." Said Kakashi

"Yeah his mother was rumored to be a daughter of Shiki Nara and an unknown Inari member. Shiki Nara as you know is Shikaku's own grandfather. Making Minato, Shikaku's cousin." Said Tsume

"Yeah it does. Alright I'll come check on him tomorrow and take the boys to school so that way I have a reason for coming that won't make them suspicions." Said Kakashi

"Alright. I have to work early tomorrow and can't take Kiba so you'll be doing me a favor. Do know he has a tendency to run around like a chicken with its head cut off." Said Tsume smiling

"Dually noted." Said Kakashi

5


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kiba woke up and came out to eat and saw the fox sitting there and said, "Wow she's pretty."

"Yeah I know she is. And she's just fine. Can you go down to the guest room and wake up Naruto for me? He stayed the night." Said Tsume

"Yeah mama." Said Kiba yawning

Kiba went down to the guest room and knocked on the door and said, "Naruto wake up man. Its breakfast time."

Naruto opened the door and Kiba yelled in shock and Tsume came running and stood there and said, "OH wow I wasn't expecting that to happen. But hey it's better than the other possibilities."

Naruto said, "Huh?"

"Your hair is as wild as mine is man but your face is like weird." Said Kiba

Tsume took him into the bathroom and closed the door some so he could see himself in the mirror. His hair was now mid back and shaggy like Kiba's own. And he had black and red sections through it. His face was more angular than before and his eyes were now more angular and slit blue with black outlines. His fangs were sharper and his claws were too. He was also a lot taller. So much so his clothes barely fit him. He was taller than Shino he knew that much. And his ears were tapered into points now instead of rounded. And he had added some muscle but not enough to make him bulky but enough he wasn't chubby like Choji anymore and he wasn't skinny like Shikamaru. He was perfect and in some opinions (The female persuasion) he was a god.

Naruto said, "What happened?"

"Your bond with the fox did it. You're from several clans I'm just glad no other problems arose. You're more related to the sage of six paths than anyone else in this village Naruto and I am glad none of that showed through." Said Tsume

"Why mom?" said Kiba

"Because the sage had horns and three eyes. Naruto already gets crap for being born the night the nine-tails attacked us he doesn't need more people believing he's a demon because he resembles an Oni." Said Tsume

"But why is my hair black and red though?' said Naruto

"Well the blonde is from you father. The red is from your mother. She had Dark red hair and dark violet eyes. And the black is either the Senju blood or the Uchiha blood." Said Tsume

"Wait what? I'm related to the stuck up prick." Said Naruto looking at her

"Yeah through your mother. Her grandfather was Izuna Uchiha. He was a clan head of the Uchiha clan when they founded Konoha with Hashirama and Tobirama-sama. And your great grandfather on your father's side was Tobirama-sama himself." Said Tsume smiling

Naruto said, "Oh cool I'm related to the first two Hokage's"

Kiba said, "OK but why does he have traits only a fox would have?"

"Because Naruto is the only remaining member of the Inari clan." Said Tsume

They went out into the hallway and Naruto said, "How many clans am I related to?"

Tsume said, "Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju, Inari, and Nara clans."

"So I'm related to Shikamaru too then." Said Naruto

"Yep he's your cousin. You both share a great grandfather actually." Said Tsume smiling, "Come on I may have something to fit you in a storage room. So go ahead and take a shower. Kiba you can use my bathroom to take one just don't make a mess."

"Yes mama." Said Kiba

They took a shower and Kiba was done and in the dining room waiting. When Naruto came in. He was dressed in white cargo pants, a white tank top with a fishnet shirt over it and a white hooded vest. His hair was bound low on his head and his goggles which usually sat on his head now sat around his neck instead. Kiba also noticed he now had a golden hoop in his ear with a fox charm hanging from it. And Kiba said, "Wow do you look like an actual ninja now."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks man."

Naruto sat down and Tsume came out and put several boxes on the counter and a gallon of milk. She said, "Kakashi is going to come get you two and take you to school. I can't trust Kiba to actually go to school in the morning so I have to take him or his sister does. But since I have to run to work and Hana is on a mission he volunteered."

"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure he goes." Said Naruto

When she left Kiba said, "Should've told her you skip just as much as I do man."

Naruto cracked up and Kiba grabbed a box and poured himself some and said, "Pick a box man. Ain't going to bite."

Naruto was confused and looked at them and Kiba stopped mid bite and said, "Ain't you never had cereal before?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I usually eat a cup of ramen in the morning."

Kiba shook his head and picked up a box and poured it and then the milk and dropped the spoon in it and said, "Try it you'll like it."

Naruto did try it but said, "Ok it's not so bad."

Kiba said, "See."

They ate their cereal and both had several bowls before there was a knock on the door. Kiba went to get it and said, "Naruto our babysitter is here."

Naruto cracked up and put the milk in the fridge and the bowls in the sink. He came out and had Akamaru and his new fox in his arms. He dropped Akamaru on Kiba's head and said, "Hey Kakashi-san look she's all better now."

Kakashi was shocked but smiled and said, "I can see that. Though you are going to get weird looks Nar. People aren't going to recognize you at all."

"And that is a bad thing?" said Naruto amused

"Nope not at all." Said Kakashi amused

Naruto and Kiba left the compound and went to the academy. Kakashi had his face in a book and Naruto leaned and was looking at it being chest high on the man he could see it and said, "I can't believe your reading that in public."

Kiba said, "Why?"

"Cause its porn that's why. In fact most men would have their hands down their pants while reading that. Which brings up my next one kakashi-san? Your gay huh?" said Naruto

Kakashi almost fell over and looked at Naruto and said, "How do you figure that one?"

"Well your reading heterosexual porn in public and you're not aroused at all. So I am thinking you're gay and only read it to annoy people." Said Naruto smiling, "Or am I wrong?"

Kakashi was shocked and said, "No your right actually. And you're the first person to get that."

"Not that hard really. Like I said yesterday I imitated you with your ANBU mask because I know you well enough to do it." Said Naruto smiling, "Just so you know if you're looking for someone then Sensei is free. And he bottoms."

Kiba actually tripped and had to catch his balance and said, "Iruka-sensei is a uke?"

"Yep why do you think he acts the way he does. Though he's technically dating Mizuki-sensei but I don't like him. He's mean." Said Naruto

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Then he's not free Nar but thank you for the offer. Sides I knew Iruka was gay. We're friends after all and have been since we were Pre-Genin."

That surprised them greatly and Naruto said, "Yeah but you'd be better for him that that bastard any day."

Kiba said, "Wonder what his excuse will be today."

"Whose excuse?" said Kakashi

"Sensei's. He always has an excuse. Yesterday it was a sparring match that got out of control. The day before it was breaking up a fight in the teachers' lounge. The day before that it was misjudging a jump." Said Naruto who frowned, "He can say what he wants but I know what they're really from. There from that bastard Mizuki. Iruka-sensei thinks we don't notice it but we've all noticed how he gets when Mizuki glares at him or says something in a clipped tone. Iruka's too scared to do anything about it."

Kakashi frowned and said, "I think I'll sneak a peek at your class today and see for myself if you're right. I'm an ex- ANBU captain I can read people. If he really is hurting him then I'll stop it myself."

When they came into the room Kakashi hid in the shadows out of sight. People were shocked at the new kid who walked in with a fox. Kiba sat in his spot and Naruto sat in his. Shikamaru yawned and said, "You know that seat is taken already. The one next to Sasuke is open though you might not want to sit there his fan girls may murder you."

Naruto laughed and said, "Nice to know you observations skills are as lacking as your energy level Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked at him and said, "Do I know you?"

Kiba cracked up and said, "Oh man this is too good. I can't believe this."

Kiba was literally doubled over and when there was a stampede Naruto groaned and said, "I feel embarrassed for every kunoichi in the world." He got up and went down and tapped Sasuke who looked at him, "Henge into me and move to my spot. I'll take the brunt of their crap."

Sasuke was shocked but shrugged and did it and switched with him. Sasuke was shocked when Naruto henged into him and sat down in his spot. He was acting just like him. And when Ino and Sakura came into the room both were screeching and both actually ran over to him and attached themselves to him. Kakashi was shocked and felt sorry for Sasuke really he did. Naruto looked at them and said, "Will you two be quiet your annoying me."

Both girls got silent and Naruto shrugged them off too and said, "And grow up. What are you two five?"

Sakura said, "But Sas…"

Naruto glared at her making Sasuke impressed because it was perfect. Sakura got quiet and Naruto said, "I'm 12 I don't care if you think you like me or not. I don't like you nor do I want anything like that from you or anyone else. You and the rest of them only want my name and money. You could care less about me and what I want."

The class was shocked cause this was the new kid and Sasuke was impressed and really wanted to know who he was. Kakashi was shocked in general. Sakura was near tears and said, "Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not being mean Sakura. I am merely telling you the truth. If you truly cared about me then you wouldn't throw yourselves at me like common whores. If I wanted to sleep with someone and have it be meaningless sex I would go to the red-light district and pay for it. And they don't require I be emotionally attached to them. So unless you have some way to prove me wrong then I'm not going to believe you actually care about me and not my name and fortune." Said Naruto

Sakura and the rest of the fan girls actually left and a loud skin on skin echoed through the room and Ino glared at him and said, "That was cruel Sasuke. Sakura actually does love you. Hell she'd probably die to protect you."

Ino stormed off and Naruto turned back and went back to Sasuke and said, "That should keep them from bothering you overly much Sasuke."

Sasuke got up dropping his henge and said, "Thank you. I owe you one especially for taking that hit."

"It wasn't that bad. I've been hit harder than that before." Said Naruto smiling and inclined his head before sitting down again.

Sasuke returned to his own seat and when the girls came in again none of them bothered to look at Sasuke. Sakura surprised him though by sitting next to him but was quiet. He could clearly see that she was more hurt than the others and quietly said, "Sorry Sakura-chan for being so harsh with you earlier. You all just annoyed me way too much."

Sakura was shocked and quietly said, "Ok and I'm sorry."

When Iruka came in Kakashi was shocked. Iruka had a large bruise on his face and Naruto clenched his fist and he got up much to their shock. He went up to him and surprised them by taking a small jar from his pouch on his leg and opened it and took the blue colored cream out and closed the jar back up and put it away before actually surprising Iruka by coating the bruise in it. He smiled when he was done and said, "It'll be gone in an hour Iruka-sensei."

Iruka was shocked this kid did that. That was something only Naruto ever did. And Naruto went back to his desk and Kakashi wasn't happy and Iruka said, "Sorry for that one guys. I ran into some drunken moron while looking for someone yesterday."

Naruto clenched his teeth and said quietly, "See I told you that he always has a readymade excuse for the bruises. I bet you that drunk was really Mizuki."

Kakashi had to admit it did sound like a lie and Iruka said, "Alright let's get to roll call."

Naruto had seen the flash of metal and raised his hand and stood up as he said, "Your jaw is busted isn't it Sensei."

Iruka was shocked as were the kids and he said, "Yes it is actually. How did you know that?"

"I saw the metal flash when you talked. Your jaw is wired shut." Said Naruto, "Which is only done when you break it."

The kids were shocked and Naruto frowned and went down and walked out the door. He went to the mission desk and Hiruzen said, "Can I help you child?"

Naruto laughed and said, "It's me Jiisan. I was merely wondering if I could borrow Genma-san."

"Naruto!" said Hiruzen

"Yeah actually. Like I said can I borrow Genma-san?" Said Naruto

"For what if you don't mind me asking? And what happened to you?" said Hiruzen

"Lady Inuzuka can explain that better than I can Jiisan. And I need Genma-san to come help Iruka-sensei. Seems he broke his jaw yesterday. And talking too much is just going to make it worse." Said Naruto

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "Did he say how he broke it?"

"He said he ran into a drunk yesterday while looking for me but I don't believe it. Kakashi-san will come talk to you after class. He's observing us right now to see if my suspicion is correct." Said Naruto

"Which would be what?" Said Hiruzen

"That Iruka-sensei's boy friend Mizuki is beating him. He always comes to class with bruises and an excuse. It's only a hunch right now so Kakashi-san said he'd check it out for me." Said Naruto

Hiruzen didn't like this implication and said, "Be sure he reports into me at the end of the day today. Tell him I want him to trail them after they leave school. And that if you're right then he has my permission to intervene. Genma go help out in Iruka's class today. Don't let him know that we suspect Mizuki of abuse. The last thing we need is for him to get wind of it and do something worse."

Genma said, "You got it sir."

When they were walking Genma said, "I like the new clothes."

"Thank you Lady Inuzuka gave me them this morning. Oh and no one in class knows who I am right now so don't say nothing." Said Naruto, "It's funny really because only Kiba knows who I am right now."

Genma laughed with him and when they walked in Genma went over and took the clipboard from Iruka and said, "I'll be your voice today alright Iruka-san. No reason for you to hurt yourself more by over using your jaw while it's healing."

"I went and asked the Hokage if Genma-san could come help out today because of your injury. If you talk more than necessary with a busted jaw it makes it take longer to heal plus it hurts a lot more." Said Naruto smiling

Iruka was shocked but said, "Thank you."

Naruto inclined his head and went back to his spot and relayed the message from the Hokage to Kakashi who said, "Alright and nice going and getting him some help. I know that has to hurt trying to talk all the time."

Genma said, "Alright roll call. Akimichi Choji."

"Here" Came the muffled reply from Choji as he ate

"Aburame Shino." Said Genma

"Here" Said Shino with a buzzing.

Genma said a few more names then said, "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hhhere." Came the stuttered reply from Hinata.

Genma said, "Haruno Sakura."

"Here" Came Sakura's replay as she sniffled still.

Genma said, "Inuzuka Kiba."

"Here" Said Kiba with a bark from Akamaru

Genma nodded and said a few more names then said, "Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto kicked his chair out from under him and he sighed and said, "Troublesome. Here."

Genma chuckled and read off a few more names then said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn." Said Sasuke not bothering to look at him but the window

Genma merely sighed and decided to wait till last to announce him and said, "Yamanaka Ino."

"Here sir." Said Ino from near Shikamaru and Choji

Genma smiled and said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

No expected an answer and Choji said, "He's not here sir."

The new kid chuckled and said, "Here Genma-san."

His new fox kit yipped as well and Iruka was shocked and Sasuke rounded on him and said, "Uzumaki?"

"Yep not my fault you all didn't recognize me." Said Naruto amused

Kiba cracked up and said, "Oh man your awesome fox boy."

"Oh you want to go there. Did you forget I saw what it is you had on this morning when you woke up Kiba? Do you want that public knowledge?" said Naruto smiling

Kiba paled and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Keep calling me names and I will." Said Naruto smiling, "I did after all spend the night at your place."

Kiba said, "Your evil."

Sasuke was just shocked and said, "What happened to you?"

Naruto quietly said, "Should I explain or would it be a bad idea?"

"You could just say you awoke a blood limit yesterday and explain that part." Said Kakashi, "Though you should tell Sasuke you're related. He could use some family I'm sure."

Naruto smiled and said, "I awoke a blood limit from my father's family last night hence the fox kit. It's similar to Kiba's own but its foxes instead of dogs."

"I've never heard of that before Naruto. I'm sorry." Said Genma

Naruto said, "You've heard of the Inari clan yes?"

"Yeah they were the resident clan that lived in this area back during the Shodai and Nicodaime's time. They were wiped out during the war between the Senju and Uchiha clans though. There were only a few of them left by the time the village was built. And even then they died out. There is no living member of that clan left." Said Genma

The whole class was surprised and Naruto said, "A female Inari had a child with Shiki Nara. That child was placed in the orphanage."

Shikamaru said, "My great grandfather. Troublesome."

Naruto smirked and said, "Everything is troublesome to you Shika. If you could figure out a way to do it you'd stop breathing claiming it to be too troublesome to do every second of your life."

That had people laughing and Naruto looked at him and said, "That child married Senju Seiichi who was the only son of Tobirama-sama. Their child was also placed in the orphanage because his parents were dead. He married a woman named Kushina. Kushina was the daughter of Uzumaki Nariakira and Uchiha Nayoko who was the only daughter of Uzumaki Nariko and Uchiha Izuna. Kushina was my mother. So Sasuke and Shikamaru are my cousins." He smiled, "And you should know Sasuke since I am the only male descendant of Izuna, like you I can most likely get your blood limit too."

Sasuke was shocked and said, "Oh man way too creepy."

Naruto cracked up and Genma said, "So your hair being three colors?"

"Blonde is my Inari blood, red is my Uzumaki, and black is either the Senju, Nara, or Uchiha blood if not all three." Said Naruto smiling

Genma was shocked but said, "No wonder you told the Hokage to ask Lady Inuzuka for an explanation."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I was at her compound when I awoke it."

When the day continued. Naruto practically snarled at Mizuki when he showed up. He looked like crap. And Naruto quietly said, "See told you he was the drunken bastard. He's fucking hung over."

Kakashi wasn't happy but said, "No worries if he was the one to do it and he does it again then I will personally murder him."

Naruto decided to make him mad. He went and stayed near Iruka all day. He helped out a lot. Kakashi saw the look Mizuki was giving them too and knew Naruto was giving him a reason to do it. Naruto even added icing to the cake when class ended and he hugged Iruka and said, "Do you want to come get Ramen with me Iruka-sensei? My treat even."

Iruka smiled and said, "I would love to Naruto but I don't think I can eat that."

"Yeah you can its all broth and noodles. I've broken my jaw before and I was able to eat it. Was about the only thing I could eat." Said Naruto smiling

Iruka laughed and said, "Alright then it's a date."

Naruto laughed and put his hand on his chest and said, "You fiend I'm a child."

Iruka laughed at his playfulness and even Kakashi had to smile at that because it was just perfect. When they went out for Ramen they ate and Naruto true to his word paid for it. He even started walking with Iruka and Iruka said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk you home. That way if anyone tries to hurt you again then I'll kick their butt." Said Naruto smiling

Iruka smiled and hugged him to his side and said, "That's sweet Naruto but I don't need an escort. I'm a Chuunin so I can take care of myself."

"You were a Chuunin yesterday too and you have a busted jaw now." Said Naruto pointedly

"True but they blindsided me. I wasn't expecting it. It won't happen again." Said Iruka smiling

Naruto frowned and said, "You always say that and it keeps happening."

Iruka sighed and stopped their trek and Iruka knelt down and said, "Naru-chan I know you mean well and I know you care about me. But I can take care of myself alright. Sides you're not supposed to worry about me. I'm supposed to worry about you." He stood up and tapped his nose, "Remember."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah I remember. But you can't blame me Kaasan."

The name surprised Kakashi greatly and Iruka smiled and hugged him and said, "I know baby."

They continued their walk home and Mizuki opened the door and said, "Iruka get in here."

Iruka looked at him and Naruto grabbed his arm and he smiled at him and kissed his head and quietly said, "No worries alright. I will see you tomorrow in class. And thank you for the meal it was wonderful."

Naruto didn't want him to go in there but knew it couldn't be helped and whispered, "Love you Kaasan."

"Love you too baby." Said Iruka smiling at him

"Now Iruka." Snapped Mizuki

When they went inside Naruto said, "You better protect him Kakashi or I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep."

He was walking away when Kakashi said, "I will Naruto you have my word."

10


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi watched them argue about the date with Naruto. Iruka started on dinner and despite everything it didn't seem to be bad. Mizuki had stormed off out the door slamming it. Iruka merely sighed and rubbed his head. By the time Mizuki came back it was late and dinner was over. Iruka had eaten alone actually. And had even had a clone take some over to Naruto since he had more than enough. Mizuki stumbled through the door and Kakashi could tell he was drunk. He wondered what was going to be different. And it didn't take long either. Mizuki started the fight before Iruka was even in the room. He was in bed asleep actually. He watched Mizuki throw the table in the sitting room on end. Iruka came out there and was so shocked it showed.

When Iruka got in on it he was trying to stop Mizuki from breaking anything else. He actually saw Mizuki throw a cabinet down and Iruka to actually beg him to stop. Mizuki only angrily yelled at him. He grabbed him by his biceps and was actually yelling at him. He realized that Iruka had silence seals on their place so no one would hear them arguing which was how he'd gotten away with it for so long. When Mizuki sent him to close the curtains Kakashi cursed because he couldn't see anything now. He swore to himself. What Kakashi didn't see was Mizuki beat Iruka and then shove him over their dining room table and tie him up so he couldn't get free and rape him repeatedly. He actually did this for several hours before he got done with him and cut the ropes. He even went and opened the curtains before going to bed. Kakashi was shocked to find him shirtless and in pants that were undone. He didn't think Iruka and he would have make up sex that fast.

He didn't see Iruka but saw Mizuki yell at someone to be quiet and stop crying. He realized right then what happened he watched him closely and when he saw him snarl and go over to the dining room and throw the table across the room he was ready to intervene. He saw him go over to prone figure on the floor he could barely see and actually grab them by their hair and drag them up. Kakashi saw all the bruises and the fresh blood on his face and that was all it took.

Kakashi left his perch and came to the door which he broke down and then moved toward Mizuki fast enough he dropped Iruka's battered form on the ground. Iruka didn't notice anything over his pounding head other than the chirping of birds. Then complete silence. He felt someone come over to him and place their hand on his shoulder. He flinched away out of reflex and the owner said, "Ruka. It's alright he can't hurt you anymore I promise."

Iruka looked at him and barely saw the figure near him through the haze of his head and barely got a slurred, "Kashi…" out before he lost consciousness. Kakashi frowned and looked at his long time friend and said, "Naruto was right you did need help. Bastard deserved far more than a Chidori to the chest."

He wrapped a blanket around him and lifted him up. He took him to the hospital and had someone alert the Hokage. He was waiting when Hiruzen arrived and said, "Report?"

"Naruto had reason to be worried sir. Mizuki was abusing Iruka. I caught their first argument after Iruka got back to the apartment with Naruto after going out for ramen together. It seems Mizuki hates Naruto and didn't like the fact Iruka was spending time with him. Mizuki left and came back extremely late drunk as a skunk. He started throwing things which woke Iruka. When Iruka came into the living room he tried to calm Mizuki down and get him to stop but he didn't listen. The argument escalated and more things were broken and I only saw Mizuki grab him harshly while yelling at him. Then order him to close the windows. Sir no one knew because there are silence seals on their apartment. I didn't see or hear anything for almost three hours. When the three hours was up Mizuki opened the windows and was shirtless and his pants were undone. I had thought they had make up sex at first till Mizuki was going to bed and yelled at Iruka to be quiet and to stop crying. Sir I watched him throw their dining room table and haul Iruka up by his hair. I only saw the bruises and the fresh blood and I knew he'd closed the curtains so no one could see inside in case the patrols went past. I broke down the door and dealt with Mizuki before he could hurt him again." Said Kakashi

"Is he in custody?" said Hiruzen

"No sir you're going to want a body retrieval team to pick him up. I got pissed when I caught sight of Iruka. Sir he not only beat him badly he raped him repeatedly if the bruises I saw were any indication." Said Kakashi who clenched his hand, "I used my Chidori sir. But he deserved far more than that for what he did."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "Very well thank you. I know that you would rather have confronted them about it then wait for proof."

Kakashi inclined his head and said, "Someone should go get Naruto."

"I'm sure he's asleep by now Kakashi." Said Hiruzen, "He can be told tomorrow he was right."

"Not what I meant sir. It seems the Iruka has taken Naruto in. As funny as it was to hear Naruto called him Kaasan sir and Iruka called him baby." Said Kakashi, "And I think Iruka suspected Naruto knew the truth. He promised him it wouldn't happen again. And apparently it is a promise he has said more than once."

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "Rabbit go get Naruto we need to know the whole story. Right now we only have half of it."

Rabbit went to get Naruto who wasn't happy to learn his surrogate mother was in the hospital and when he got there with his fox kittling he went over and outright decked Kakashi hard enough he went flying into the wall where it cracked and spider webbed and he said, "I told you that you better protect him and you didn't. Be grateful I at least understand you couldn't see or hear them to know about it and that you did kill him. Or else I would kill you for it."

Hiruzen was shocked because the venom in his voice was enough to kill an elephant. And Hiruzen said, "Naruto can you please explain yours and Iruka's situation please?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "What's there to explain sir."

The name wasn't lost on the man or anyone else. Naruto was only respectful to those he thought wronged him in some way and Hiruzen said, "Maybe how I have earned the title Sir instead of Jiisan."

Naruto snorted and said, "You allowed those ignorant bastards at the orphanage to throw me out after abusing me for months on end. She threw me out at six months in the middle of winter. Do you know what it's like to be so cold you no longer feel like you're even in your body anymore? To be so hungry that it hurts and you're begging the higher-ups to make it stop? To have to literally bite your own fingers and toes off cause their frozen solid? To know how it is to have everyone who looks at you instantly hate you. To feel invisible even when standing in front of someone? To have people call you a monster and a demon from the first day? To have people beat you ever second of everyday for something they all blame you for but won't tell you when you ask? To not have anyone ever? To be so lonely it physically hurts every time your heart beats and every breath you take? To have a psychotic voice in your head begging you to murder everyone in sight for what they've done only to tell it no and be snarled at for it and be called weak and pathetic? To be so ignored that you start talking to yourself in your head cause no one wants to talk to you or play with you so you play alone or you play with the hallucinations your mind creates for you to have so you ain't so lonely? No you don't because you've never had to live any of it. You've had everything at your beck and call. So forgive me for not thinking too highly of you every second of every god damn day."

Hiruzen felt his heart break they all did and he actually hugged him and said, "I'm sorry Naruto. I am. I know you can't forgive me but at least give me a chance to make it up to you."

Naruto sighed and said, "No I'm the one who's sorry Jiisan. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

Hiruzen moved and brushed his now long hair out of his face and said, "No you were right to do so. And you were right on all count's I don't know what it's like to live through all that. And I am sorry that you do know."

Kakashi managed to join them and Naruto looked at him and said, "You actually managed to stay conscious and be able to move. You've been punched by Lady Tsunade before yes?"

"Five times." Said Kakashi amused

"No fair you knew what I was doing and cushioned my fist and yourself." Said Naruto annoyed

Kakashi chuckled and said, "If I hadn't you'd of killed me kiddo."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and cheekily said, "My bad. Sorry."

Kakashi said, "Alright can you please explain the situation to us please. Iruka earlier said it wouldn't happen again and you told him that he'd said it before. I doubt you meant with Mizuki."

Naruto sighed and sat down and said, "You may as well sit down. It's a long ass story."

"Naruto language." Said Hiruzen amused

Naruto snickered and said, "Now you sound like Kaasan. He's always getting on me about my use of language."

They sat down and Naruto said, "Alright I already explained the Matron threw me out at six months so I can skip that. I was on my own for the next six months. When my first birthday came around I was chased by a mob of civilians and Nin from all the ranks. And I had nowhere to hide so they caught me. I ended up getting beat pretty badly by them. The next day I was making my way back to where I was staying and I ran into Iruka. He knew who I was but saw past the hatred everyone else has for me and saw me. He picked me up and took me home with him. He gave me a bath, tended to my injuries, clothed me, and fed me. He let me stay with him in his apartment. I lived with him. When he first started dating he never brought them back to the apartment. He kept them away from me. He trusted the first one enough to bring him home. He took one look at me and kept his hatred well hidden. He kept seeing Iruka but the more he saw how Iruka treated me the more he hated it. He was a Chuunin so he outranked Iruka who was a Genin. He took to beating him. When Iruka saw the signs he hid me in the kitchen cabinet under the sink so I wasn't easily found. He'd beat him then leave. Iruka would clean up and then let me out. He'd always tell me it wouldn't happen again that he was just angry. But it did repeatedly. They were together for a year before the asshole was killed on a mission. I say it was karmic justice."

Naruto sighed and then said, "Then he started dating another Genin. This one wasn't any better than the first. Except Iruka had him come over the first day and introduced us. He even called me his son to their face. He said he didn't care that it just made him more desirable in his eyes. He played on Iruka's fears perfectly. He made him think that if he ever left him then he'd lose me. He told Iruka that if he left him he'd go to the council and tell them where I was since no one knew. It was the one thing he feared out of everything. So when he started beating him he was too scared to leave. I tried helping by then. I was three then and I actually took a kunai to him. He turned around and beat me for hurting him. Iruka was pissed but was too scared to leave him cause of his mental manipulation. We ended up both being beat. He was killed when he actually tripped a trap and ended up falling from a tree. He broke his neck. I thought it was funny really because it was his own trap. He'd forgotten he'd set it."

Kakashi snorted and Naruto said, "Then when Iruka became Chuunin he got with another Chuunin who treated him just as badly. Then the Jonin that treated him way worse. That one broke bones a lot. In not just him but me. Both were captured and tortured by enemy nations. Both were found dead."

"Then when I was six Iruka was dating another Jonin. This one didn't go after Iruka. He went after me. Every time Iruka pissed him off he'd beat me. It made Iruka paranoid." Said Naruto who sighed, "He was sent on a long term mission and haven't heard from him sense. The next one actually treated us fairly nicely. He was another Chuunin. He even allowed Iruka to adopt another kid. Another boy named Nariakira. He was just an infant. He allowed him to stay with us for a year. He then took Nariakira away and sent him to another house. He was told if he behaved he could go see him but if he didn't he wouldn't and Akira would suffer. I was locked in a cubby and kept there all the time. I was allowed out if Iruka was really good otherwise I wasn't. He was an asshole and a monster."

"What happened to your brother?" said Kakashi

Naruto shrugged and said, "Don't know. We never found where he was hidden. He'd always Shunshin to the location and Iruka never knew where it was. All he knew was it was somewhere in the forest. We haven't seen him since I was 8. Then he started dating Mizuki. He despised me and constantly accused Iruka of loving me more than him. Even started accusing him of cheating on him with his friends so he couldn't be around them anymore. I saw Mizuki go off on him once and threaten to kill himself if he didn't throw me out. I took the choice out of Iruka's hands and went to you and asked for my own place. I thought it would help and it did until I was placed in Iruka's class. He loved it because it allowed him to see me all the time without having to deal with Mizuki's crap. But he didn't care I guess cause he still got pissed and was still beating on him." Naruto rubbed his neck, "Every fucking guy he's chosen has turned out to be mean and abusive."

Kakashi said, "Where is the monster at?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Wearing a porcelain mask."

Kakashi through clenched teeth said, "Which one?"

Several of the ANBU had come out as well and Naruto saw the anger in their stance and said, "Chameleon."

One ANBU snarled and disappeared in a flash and Naruto said, "Ooh so that one is Raido. Interesting I always thought he wore a Koi mask not an Eagle mask."

"What makes you think that is Raido?" said Kakashi

"He used a variation of the Harashin Jutsu to leave just now. The only ones who can do that Jutsu and wears a mask is Raido. So it was him by process of elimination." Said Naruto smiling and looked at Hawk, "Any idea why he ran off all pissed off?"

"His sister is dating Chameleon and he hasn't talked to her in months because he keeps telling him she is busy with their five kids." Said Hawk

"Oh wow well then he's welcome and I'm sorry. If I had known then I'd of warned him before she got so involved with him. "Said Naruto

Eagle came back and said, "He's currently with Ibiki being tortured to get their location."

Naruto looked at him and said, "If your sister needs to talk to someone I know Iruka or I can do it."

Eagle said, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto inclined his head and looked toward the Er door and said, "So how is he?"

The Medi-nin made a face at him and Naruto threw a curved knife at him and Naruto removed it from the wall and from away from his throat as he said, "Make that face at me again and I'll throw it harder and take your damn head clean off. Now answer my question and be honest or I'll start cutting off body parts for every lie you tell."

He gulped and said, "He'll be alright. He needs to stay here for a week because he had internal injuries from the sexual assault. But otherwise he's alright. It looked worse than it was. He had a mild concussion that we took care of as soon as he got here."

Naruto smiled and patted his shoulder and said, "Good doctor. Room number?"

"315." Said the man

Naruto frowned and said, "Is he conscious?"

"Not yet no." said the doctor

"Good move him. If he wakes up in that room he's going to lose it." Said Naruto who was walking away, "It's the room his mother died in."

He gulped and said, "Alright not a problem we'll move him to the next floor up."

Naruto inclined his head and went back to the others and Kakashi said, "Can I see that knife of yours?"

Naruto flipped it and let him see it and he said, "Nice design. It's a heavy though."

"Then you need to work on your arms Kakashi. Cause that's extremely light to me. It's not even there when I have it in my hand." Said Naruto smiling, "How much weight are you wearing on your wrist? I know you are because I can sense the charka use."

"150lbs." said Kakashi, "Each hand."

Naruto snorted and said, "That's all. No wonder you can't carry it."

"How much do you have on?" said Kakashi

"Before or after I got Kaya?" Said Naruto petting his fox kit.

"Both." Said Kakashi

"Do you want just what is on my arms or my total amount of weight?" said Naruto smiling

"Total amount." Said Kakashi

"My total amount before I got Kaya was 2,540,000 Lbs. Now it's 5,080,000Lbs. Double what it was to start with." Said Naruto smiling, "And I can still outrun our ANBU."

That surprised them greatly and Hiruzen dropped his pipe and said, "Explain?"

"I had 20 weights in my jacket and 20 weights in my pants. They were 1,000lbs each. Then I had 5,000 weight seals at 500 lbs each. That is 2,540,000lbs. And I was maneuvering around the village and out of our ANBU's grasp with my full amount of weight on." Said Naruto smiling, "Problem Jiisan. Feeling old?"

"Very but it also explains why you were so short too. You were stunting your growth with that much weight." Said Hiruzen

"I know but it was for a reason. I never wanted Kaasan to be hurt again. I planned on taking the next bastard out myself." Said Naruto shrugging, "To me the long term goal out weighted the risks and side effects."

Kakashi hugged him and said, "That will never be a problem again."

Naruto snorted and looked at him and said, "Why you going to do what I said?"

"I plan on trying." Said Kakashi

Naruto smirked and actually surprised them by getting the drop on Kakashi and had the knife pointed toward his throat with his own hand and he was behind him pulling on the invisible Nin wire and he said, "Then word of warning hound. If you hurt my Kaasan in any way I will tear you apart piece by piece and I'll start from the bottom up. So the family jewels will be first. And trust me I've had enough time to learn how to keep someone alive while I dismember them piece by piece." He pulled it tighter, "And I know where to hit to make you feel the pain a million times more than you would normally."

Kakashi gulped and said, "Yeah no problem pup. You got my word I ain't going to do anything promise."

Naruto released him and took his knife and in the most terrifying voice he could said, "Good but do know I will be your worst nightmare if you break it."

Even Hiruzen had to shudder at the sound and thought of what he could do and Hiruzen said, "I think he gets it Naruto."

When they went to see Iruka he looked like hell. Naruto waited outside and when Ibiki showed up he said, "Where?"

Ibiki smirked and said, "Going yourself huh?"

"That bastard has my little brother there. You're damn straight I'm going." Said Naruto smiling viciously, "And can I have a piece of him please? He put my mother and me through hell?"

"Sorry I would but I only managed to get the location out of him as his last breath. I can tell you he suffered greatly." Said Ibiki

"Good. So where am I going?" said Naruto smiling

"Go find Anko she's going." Said Ibiki

Naruto smiled and disappeared in a swirl of mist and he chuckled and tapped on the window. Naruto though went and found Anko just as she was leaving scaring her and said, "Damn you. Man what the hell?"

"Sorry Miss Anko. I was told by Ibiki-san to find you. You're going to where that rat bastard Chameleon is holding his kids yes?" said Naruto

"Yeah. Why?" said Anko

"I want to join you. He was dating my adoptive mother and still has my little brother locked up. He refused to give him to my mother even though my mother adopted him." Said Naruto

"Ah ok just keep up." Said Anko as she took off

"That won't be a problem. It's you keeping up with me once I realize where we're going that is going to be the problem Miss Anko." Said Naruto smiling

Anko laughed and said, "We'll see Man. We'll see."

They were about three hours away when Naruto said, "Like I said Miss Anko the problem would be you keeping up with me once I realized where we were headed."

With that he sped off and Anko said, "Hot damn he's fast. And build nicely too. Wonder how old he is and if he's available?"

They ran and got to the building. Anko had to use chakra and a lot of it to keep up with Naruto. He came to a stop and Anko stopped beside him and was breathing hard. Naruto handed her a chakra pill and a food pill which she took and said, "Damn your fast man."

Naruto smiled and said, "And I'm still wearing my full weights too. Ask Kakashi how much it is when we get back to the village and hospital."

"Alright." Said Anko confused

They went to the building and Naruto went to the window and tapped on it in code that only his brother would know. It was opened by a blue haired white eyed 4 year old boy and he smiled and quietly said, "Nissan I knew you'd find me."

Naruto smiled and said, "You bet Nariakira. Now go get the others alright. I'll take them with me so they don't get hurt when Miss Anko gets the adults."

Nariakira brought the kids over one by one and Naruto got them out he carried Nariakira and looked at Anko and said, "Have fun Miss Anko."

They ran for it and when Anko caught up she said, "Well that was fun. So shall we get these brats to their mothers?"

"Yeah let's get them home." Said Naruto who looked at Nariakira, "I know mom will be very happy to see you Nari-chan."

He was happy and they made it back to the village proper and the kids were all returned to their mothers after being checked out by the doctors. One boy though didn't have a mother left or any family and Naruto smiled at the little 2 year old and picked him up and said, "You can come with me. Mama will adore you I'm sure."

Ibiki said, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah he'll love him. Watch." Said Naruto smiling as he took Nariakira's hand.

He went to room 415 and came in and said, "Hey Kaasan I got a surprise for you so close your eyes."

Iruka chuckled and closed his eyes and Naruto brought both boys in and placed them both on the bed and tapped Nariakira who smiled and said, "Hi Mama."

Iruka opened his eyes and actually despite the pain he felt hugged the younger boy tightly and said, "Nari-chan."

Nari merely rubbed his chest against Iruka's chest saying mama over and over. And the two year old felt left out and was looking at the ground. Once Nari and Iruka were done Iruka hugged Naruto and said, "Thank you baby."

Naruto smiled and said, "Welcome Kaasan. But you need to thank Ibiki-san and Miss Anko too. They helped."

Iruka did thank them and said, "So who's this?"

Naruto pet his bright green hair and said, "This is Sotatsu. His mother was killed by his father Matsu. He takes after his mother thankfully." Naruto knew how to get Iruka and lifted Sotatsu's face up for him to see, "I thought you'd like him Kaasan."

Iruka saw the storm grey eyes and the long scar down his baby face and instantly fell in love and picked him up and hugged him close and said, "You know me so well kiddo."

Naruto smiled and said, "Of course I've been with you long enough I should Kaasan. Sides I know you. You always take the emotional wrecks and the ones that will never or can never be adopted due to the psychological, emotional, physical, or sexual trauma they go through. You have too big of a heart to turn them away."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "So do you want me to draw up paperwork for him Iruka?"

"Yes Sir. Like Naruto said how can I turn him away? He's too cute." Said Iruka smiling, "Even if he is Matsu and that man did what he did to me for 4 years you can't even see it past his mother. So it's fine with me."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "Alright then I'll have the paperwork sent over. For now though Naruto why don't you take your brothers home. They could probably use a good night's sleep."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes Jiisan."

All three kissed Iruka's cheek and Naruto smirked and kissed Kakashi's face and as he walked away with Sotatsu on his hip and Nariakira's hand he said, "Night Kaasan, night Tousan."

Kakashi was freaked out and Iruka cracked up and said, "Man that was so worth him doing. The look on your face was perfect."

While they were leaving Ibiki noticed the look and said, "What's wrong Anko? You bummed both Iruka and Kakashi are gay?"

Anko was dejected as she said, "No I knew about that already. I'm bummed because he was really cute and now I can't have him."

"Who?" said Ibiki then realized it, "Naruto?"

"Yeah why did he have to be 12? He's hot, strong, and fun to be around. It's not fair Ibiki. Why does he have to be off limits?" said Anko down, "He's not even afraid of me. He even called me Miss Anko. Do you know how many people call me that? One. Him."

Ibiki sighed and said, "Well you may not be able to date him or sleep with him. But you can still be his friend. I bet he could use one of those. Nothing says you two can't be friends. And once he hits Chuunin or 18 he's fair game. Unless he gets on the CRA then he's fair game at 13."

Anko smiled and said, "Your right. I can be his friend. Then if I can get him to like me then I can have him when he's of age."

Ibiki laughed and said, "Man your horrid."

The next day saw Naruto up and making breakfast for his two siblings. He had them as his place since Iruka's place wasn't ready to live in yet. He got them dressed in clothes he had gotten for them and then they went to the Academy. They came in last since he had to walk. Genma said, "Hello Naruto. Who are your friends?"

Naruto smiled and said, "These are Nariakira and Sotatsu Umino. Their Iruka's boys. He's not available so I'm watching them for him. They had to come with me because I didn't have anyone to watch them while I'm here."

Genma smiled and said, "Alright. I need you two to behave alright."

"Yes sir. No worries we'll be good. We'll stay with our Nissan." Said the boys together

The kids were shocked and Ino said, "Genma-san where is Iruka-sensei anyway?"

Genma said, "Not really sure Miss Ino. I was only told he wouldn't be in today."

Naruto was back at his desk with the boys as he said, "I can answer that one."

Genma said, "Go ahead Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei is in the hospital in room 415. He was dating Mizuki-sensei. You are probably aware that all those bruises and excuses were lies if not then you shouldn't be a Nin. Mizuki was physically abusive toward Iruka-sensei. That's where the bruises he had come from. Mizuki last night decided that once he was drunk that he was tired of Iruka's attitude. He beat him pretty badly. I was assured last night he was fine just a mild concussion and some massive bruising but he was fine. He is going to be hospitalized for a while due to internal injuries." Said Naruto

The kids were shocked and Genma said, "Mizuki in custody I hope."

"Nope he was killed. Kakashi Hatake used his lightening Jutsu and killed him before he could hurt Iruka-sensei anymore." Said Naruto, "He's currently at the hospital with Iruka as they are childhood friends."

Genma said, "Good he deserved it then. And I guess that means you were right Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I usually am. Sides from what Ibiki-san said last night Mizuki was a traitor anyway. He was planning on stealing the forbidden scroll from the Hokage and defect to Orochimaru's village Otogakure."

"Lovely then you managed to not only expose an abusive lover but a traitor as well." Said Genma, "Good job."

Naruto smiled in inclined his head and Sotatsu said, "Aniki are we going to go see mama after we leave today?"

Naruto poked his nose and said, "We will see. It will depend on how you two behave."

Sakura said, "Why isn't their mother watching them then?"

"Mama is actually Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto

That surprised them and Kiba said, "Well he is a uke so it makes sense."

Naruto snorted and said, "Yeah well the masked dog decided to take a shot at what I said yesterday morning."

"Oh he did huh. Wonder if that's going to work." Said Kiba amused

"Well you know what they say Kiba you should marry your best friend." Said Naruto who smiled, "Isn't that right Genma-san."

Genma laughed and said, "Yeah it is. Because when the love dies then you have your best friend still. And as long as you have that then you'll always work."

Naruto snickered and said, "Yeah you would know. You and Raido have been together for how long, 10 15 years already."

Genma growled and threw his senbon at him and said, "Brat I know where you live. Both addresses so try me."

Naruto cracked up and said, "Try me I know your Man candies ANBU mask Genma."

Genma looked horrified and said, "No fair I don't even know that."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Not my fault that after I mentioned his brother-in-law was previously dating Iruka-sensei and was abusive and locked his two son's up away from him he flashed away using the version of the Harashin Jutsu that you two use to secure the Sandaime Hokage. He's the only one of you four that is in ANBU."

Genma laughed and said, "Oh no wonder he was pissed this morning when I saw him. I was wondering why. He didn't want to talk about it."

"Now you know why." Said Naruto

"How long has it been since Iruka-sensei has seen them?" said one civilian child

"Well he hasn't seen Nariakira in four years. Not since he was three. And Sotatsu is actually Matsu's son and another woman. Matsu killed her and he had nowhere else to go. So Iruka-sensei decided to keep him after I introduced them." said Naruto smiling, "He fell in love with the storm grey eyes of his."

Genma laughed and said, "He always was a push over for pretty eyes. Usually what get's him in trouble."

"Yep it is. He falls for a person's eyes and ignores everything else about them." Said Naruto shaking his head, "But hopefully this new one will be good for him. He could use a good man for once."

"Did he pick him out?" said Genma

"Heck no. Every man he has picked out and dated has beaten him. He always picks the abusive ones. He has yet to have a normal relationship with a person." Said Naruto, "I picked this one out myself. He's someone I trust explicitly. And you know how well that works for me."

"Oh I know you're absolutely paranoid of people." Said Genma shuddering, "You remind me of a veteran Nin who has been in enemy territory for too long."

Naruto said, "Do you blame me? With that way I grew up do you blame me?"

"No I don't." said Genma, "But even a veteran Nin will eat food given to them."

Naruto gave him a flat look and said, "And how many times have I been poison Genma-san. How many times have I damn near died because someone thought they were doing what the Yondaime would want? How many people in this village civilian and Nin of every rank tried to kill me since the day I was born? And you tell me why I am paranoid of people and things people give me to eat or drink?"

The kids were shocked and Sakura said, "He's kidding right?"

Genma sighed and said, "Unfortunately no he's not. Naruto has spent his whole life being hunted by the very civilians we protect and the very Nin we are supposed to work with for something out of his control."

"I was born during the Kyuubi attack. My mother was helping the Yondaime keep the fox in one place so he could get rid of it. I was born outside the village due to my father having a lot of enemies. The marks I bare on my face are from the exposure to the Fox's corrosive chakra. I was with my mother when she was helping the Yondaime. No one saw me before the attack and the ones that did were dead. I was delivered by the Sandaime's wife actually. And because I was there people think that I am the fox turned human. The one thing that everyone has wrong in what we've been taught about that day is that the Yondaime didn't die destroying the fox. He died the same way my mother did." Said Naruto looking at them and moving his shirts off his chest showing a white scar against his chest over his heart, "Protecting me from the nine-tails attack. The fox tried to kill me to get my mother to release him and the Yondaime and my mother jumped in front of me and took the hit that was meant for me. This scar is all I have from it." He put it back," People are ignorant fools with a pack mentality. They think the Yondaime would want me dead but if that were true then why did he give his life for mine. Wouldn't he have just let the fox kill me and be done with it?"

Genma had to admit that was a nice way of doing it and it would make them question their parents' motives and let them form their own opinions of him. Genma said, "Everything he said is true."

That shocked the kids a lot and even shocked Kiba who was more of an Alpha. He understood it and went up to Genma and in a quiet voice whispered, "Naruto is the Yondaime's son isn't he? That would be the only reason an Alpha would give their life for a pup. No Alpha would risk their life for another Alpha's pup willingly."

Genma was shocked and nodded and Kiba was shocked and hissed, "How come no one knows this?"

"Because Minato-sama had an outstanding bounty on his head that extended to anyone carrying his name and blood." Said Genma quietly, "You can't say anything alright. It was kept a secret even from Naruto to protect him."

Kiba growled and walked away. He didn't like that. Naruto should know who his father was everyone deserved to know who their sire was even if they were cowards, monsters, or heroes. When lunch came Kiba came over with Sakura and said, "Naruto can I talk to you a moment? Sakura has agreed to watch the boys for you."

Sakura said, "I did actually."

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright Sakura-chan. You two behave. And Sakura-chan Nari-chan is blind so please be careful if he goes off to play with Tatsu-chan."

"Alright Naruto." Said Sakura

Naruto went with Kiba and said, "What man?"

"Not out here too many ears." Said Kiba

They went into the restroom and Kiba checked to make sure they were alone and then put Akamaru and Kaya on the door outside to keep people away and shut the door and locked it. And Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok I'm confused."

Kiba said, "How much do you know about your father other than what you told the class?"

"Not much just that he died during the fox attack. Why?" said Naruto

"Because I know who he is. Your father Naruto was Minato-sama the Yondaime himself. Genma-san confirmed it when I went to talk to him earlier. Apparently you and everyone else weren't told cause of a bounty on his head that extends to ones bearing his name or blood. I don't think it's fair. Everyone deserves to know who their sire is regardless of whether their sire was a coward, a monster, traitor, or a hero." Said Kiba

Naruto was shocked and it finally made sense. Everything made sense. Why would some nameless orphan have ANBU guards? Why would the Sandaime care so much about him? Why would he get an allowance along with his stipend? Naruto said, "God I am so stupid. I've had ANBU guards my whole life. Kakashi was one of them. He was also my father's student. It now makes sense. God I am a moron."

Kiba went over and hugged him despite the height difference and said, "No you're not. You just believed everything they told you."

Naruto allowed the affection and Kiba just provided it. And when Naruto moved he said, "Thanks man."

"No problem. Like I said everyone deserves to know their sire even if they aren't here regardless of what they were in their lifetime." Said Kiba smiling

Naruto smiled and said, "Come on before people start thinking we're in here having sex."

Kiba laughed and said, "Oh you know you'd love it if we did it."

Naruto laughed and said, "You're assuming I bottom dog boy. I assure you I bottom for no man."

Kiba smirked and said, "Maybe I wasn't talking about that."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Oh so you'd play beta for me huh. I thought you were an alpha man?"

"I am an Alpha but even an alpha can admit when he is beat. And you're stronger than I am Naruto. Even I know that. And anyway I knew you held back all the time when facing everyone." Said Kiba smiling, "Plus no one has to know I play beta to anyone. I can still be an Alpha if I want too."

Naruto smirked and pinned him to the wall and said, "Oh really you think I'd let you take anyone else."

Kiba gulped and said, "Maybe if I shared them with you."

"I might allow that in that case." Said Naruto smirking before he completely captured his lips.

14


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba practically moaned into the kiss. He was enjoying it really. When Naruto smirked against his lips Kiba didn't even care. He felt Naruto lick his lip and opened his mouth. Naruto's tongue roamed his mouth along every tooth and corner of his mouth. He was twining his own tongue with his in a sensual dance. He felt Naruto's hands on him as his jacket was opened and pushed off his shoulders. He did the same to Naruto's vest.

When Naruto broke their kiss for breath he moved to Kiba's jaw then down his neck which Kiba allowed more access to by turning his head. He was enjoying it really and felt himself get harder the more Naruto touched him. When he felt him move his shirt and for him to move away from him he was surprised it came off and he was topless. Naruto still had his one though. And when he removed his own shirt from his body Kiba felt his heart pick up its pace. He was enjoying it.

Naruto moved so he was inside a stall and backed up till his legs touched the toilet. He sat down since he was taller than Kiba now. So he pulled him forward and onto his lap. Kiba sat on his lap like he would his mother's when he was younger. Naruto attacked his mouth again and buried his hands in his wild mane of hair. Kiba was in heaven and it only got more so when he started grinding himself against him. Naruto moaned into their shared kiss as he himself did. Kiba could feel himself losing his control. He himself broke the kiss and threw his head back as he moaned loudly. Naruto enjoyed the sound and wanted to hear more. He moved away and Kiba looked at him weird.

"If you're going to be that noisy then I'm going to make it so no one hears us." Said Naruto running through seals and then the whole place lit up in them then they disappeared, "There no one can hear us out there but we can hear them."

Kiba smiled and Naruto went back to his neck. He was actually leaving love bites along his neck but Kiba couldn't make himself care. When Naruto made him get up he whined and Naruto said, "Patience Kiba trust me you'll love it."

Naruto said, "Take your sandals off."

Kiba did and Naruto undid his pants. He let them fall to the floor and then pulled his boxers off. He removed his own pouches and belt from his waist. He hung them next to them. He pulled Kiba back onto his clothed lap and Kiba said, "No fair you're still wearing yours."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Eager to have me fill you are you Puppy?"

Kiba moaned and said, "Gods yes."

Naruto smiled and kissed him gently and said, "Patience Puppy of mine. I could hurt you if I took you too quickly. I'm bigger than you think I am."

Kiba moaned at that and Naruto chuckled and removed a tube from the same pouch that held the jar he used on Iruka's bruises and coated his fingers in it. He then started kissing Kiba again and said against his lips, "Relax. If you tense up it'll only hurt you."

Naruto pulled him into a passionate kiss and slid a finger inside him. Kiba gasped at the foreign sensation and when Naruto started moving his finger in and out of him Kiba was gasping as Naruto continued to attack his neck and chest. Naruto added another finger shortly after. And started scissoring them. Kiba's gasps turned into moans of pleasure. And when Naruto added another finger he out right cried out when Naruto hit something inside him. He gasped out, "What was that?"

"That was me hitting your prostate. It's a bundle of nerves in your rectum that makes you feel nothing but pleasure when hit." Said Naruto smiling, "It's the male equivalent to the girls' g-spot."

Kiba chuckled and said, "I like the second explanation better."

Naruto snorted and said, "Yeah well wait. I'm going to make you cum and I ain't even going to touch your dick."

Naruto started moving them inside him faster and harder than before. Kiba was moaning like a wanton whore and actually slamming himself against Naruto's fingers. He was meeting every one of Naruto's thrusts and he was so close and he said, "Naruto I'm going to…"

Naruto kissed his neck and said, "Go ahead Puppy. Cum for me."

Kiba didn't need any more prompting with one final thrust of his fingers Kiba came with a loud yell. And his seed shot all over Naruto's chest and stomach. Naruto chuckled when he collapsed against him and Kiba in a breathless voice said, "Not funny man."

Naruto said, "I'm not laughing because it's funny Puppy. I am laughing because you think we're done."

He kissed him and said, "That was only the appetizer you still need the main course and then desert before we're finished."

Kiba moaned and felt himself getting hard all over again. It was rock hard like it had been but it wasn't flaccid either. Naruto had him get up and Kiba saw the mess he made and surprised Naruto by leaning forward and licking him clean. Naruto was surprised but wasn't complaining and when he was done he said, "Now clean yourself up Puppy. Same way."

Kiba smirked and demonstrated how flexible he was by actually being able to lick his own chest and stomach clean and Naruto moaned and said, "Don't forget the equipment. Can't have those dirty before we play. All of the equipment Puppy."

Kiba actually like any dog licked clean his junk and even sucked on it a little and then even licked clean his backside and surprised Naruto by sliding his tongue into himself. Naruto was finding he loved his puppy. He said, "Puppy?"

Kiba whined, "Yes Alpha."

Naruto smiled at that and said, "Pleasure yourself to release. I want you to swallow all of it."

Naruto watched as Kiba not only sucked himself but slid his own fingers inside of himself. He watched him do this until he came and swallowed all of it too he got up and showed Naruto his tongue that still had some on it and Naruto kissed him twining his tongue with his and tasting Kiba's seed on his own tongue. He moaned and moved away and undid his own pants and pulled them completely down along with his boxers. Kiba saw him in all his 12 inch glory. He gulped and said, "Will that even fit inside me?'

"We will see." said Naruto smiling he pet Kiba's face, "Puppy suck me."

Kiba didn't even hesitate to get on his knees between his legs and start sucking him off and Naruto said, "Jerk yourself off. You can come but if you spill a drop of cum before I tell you to I will punish you. Do you understand Puppy?"

Kiba moaned and said, "Yes Alpha."

Naruto watched him suck him off and jerk off at the same time. He was getting off on watching him. And when Kiba orgasamed he didn't spill a single drop of cum. And he said, "Swallow all of it Puppy. I'm close don't stop."

Kiba picked up his pace and Naruto said, "Take it all in. it doesn't matter if you gag on it. It still feels good."

Kiba did and he did gag on it but kept at it. When Naruto shot his seed it went right down Kiba's throat and Naruto had his hand buried in Kiba's hair and had held his head against him. Kiba's nose was buried in his hair and he could only smell Naruto's musky scent and was so turned on he orgasamed from it alone. When he finished him off he licked him clean and Naruto took his hand and squirted the tube on it and said, "Slick it up for me would you Puppy. Can't have me hurting you when I take you can we."

Kiba moaned and slicked him up by rubbing his coated hand up and down Naruto's large 12 in long 6 in thick dick and Naruto said, "Puppy what made you orgasm the second time while you were swallowing my seed?"

Kiba blushed and said, "The scent of your arousal."

Naruto was surprised but smiled and pet his head and said, "You like my scent huh?"

Kiba smiled and said, "I love your scent. It's amazing. It made me feel like I was floating on a cloud."

Naruto laughed and said, "Alright come on up here Puppy."

Kiba got up and went onto his lap. Naruto positioned himself with his entrance and said, "Alright now sit down fast and hard. It'll hurt less if you do it yourself and the faster you do it the quicker it's over and the sooner you can adjust to it."

Kiba sat down just like he said and cried out in pain. Naruto merely shushed him and rubbed his lower back and said, "Move when you think you're ready. Don't do it until you think you can take it. You'll only hurt yourself."

When Kiba started moving he was moaning and Naruto put his hands under his legs and moved them to the floor on top of their coat and vest. He started moving inside him and Kiba arched his back when he hit his sweet spot with a cry of, "NARUTO!"

Naruto smirked and kept pounding into him and pulled out and moved him and said, "Get on your hands and knees."

Kiba moaned but did just that. He felt Naruto enter him again and he put his chest to the floor. Naruto slammed into him hitting that spot over and over. Kiba was moaning and panting. And when he orgasamed again he still didn't spill a drop. Naruto kept it up. And Kiba had five orgasms during their love making before Naruto was even close to having one of his. He pulled Kiba up flush with his chest and said, "Puppy I want you to help me here. Meet me thrust for thrust alright."

"Yes Alpha." Moaned Kiba as he threw his head back against Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto chuckled and released his seals and said, "I released all my weights so don't worry about hitting all of them. Hit the ones you can. I move a lot faster than you do."

"Yes Alpha." Moaned Kiba shaking his head back and forth against his shoulder.

Naruto set a blinding pace and was literally slamming into Kiba hard enough to make him actually rise off his lap and slam back down on him. Kiba was practically yelling he was feeling so much pleasure he couldn't help it. Naruto was so glad for the silence seals then. When Kiba said, "Oh god…Alpha…I'm…gunna…"

Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek and kept at his pace and Kiba moaned and said, "Please…alpha…please…let…me…cum…"

Naruto smiled and reached around him and started pumping him in time to his thrusts. Kiba's arms went around Naruto's neck trying to ground himself in all his pleasure and Naruto said, "You may cum this time yes. And don't be afraid if you pass out. It happens when your body is so overwhelmed by pleasure your brain can't keep up."

"Yes alpha." Said Kiba as he moaned loudly

Naruto smirked and licked his juncture and said, "Does my little puppy want everyone to know he's owned by me and only me?"

Kiba threw his head back and arched his back and moaned loudly at that and said, "Gods yes alpha please make me yours."

Naruto smiled and kept at it and as he was going to beat Kiba and couldn't hold it anymore he said, "I can't hold it anymore puppy so cum for me."

Kiba arched his back and Howled loudly into the air as he shot his seed all over the floor, sinks and walls in front of them. Naruto was right behind him and let out a subsonic howl that was felt through the village. The Inuzuka all felt it and so did Kakashi who was in the hospital with Iruka and said, "Whoa either an Inuzuka alpha just claimed a mate or Naruto just did."

"Why?" said Iruka

"Because I just felt the howl. When an Alpha male chooses a mate they let loose a subsonic howl alerting everyone around that can feel it that they are off limits. When you get near the chosen mate your own instincts go nuts screaming their off-limits. It works both ways. When you get near the alpha your own instincts shrink off screaming at you that they are an alpha mate with a mate and they are dangerous." Said Kakashi, "And I just felt that howl all the way to my core."

Iruka said, "Hopefully it was an Inuzuka and not our Naruto. He's too young to have a mate."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Not if he's found the one he wants. His instincts will scream at him to claim them before someone else takes them."

Naruto caught Kiba as he passed out. He himself was still hard and still coming. He was stuck inside Kiba too. He laid his friend down and lay near him as he waited till it was over. He heard Kaya outside yip _Genma-san is looking for you. He just asked where you were. That pink girl said you were with Kiba talking about something._

Naruto sighed and was amused really and when he got loose he cleaned himself up so no one could smell it. And he cleaned up the room too. Then he did Kiba who woke up just as he put his shirt on him and said, "Hey Puppy. You have a nice nap."

Kiba blushed and said, "It's your fault for not letting me cum earlier."

Naruto smirked and said, "I didn't hear you complaining earlier my lovely puppy."

He started kissing his neck then and leaving fresh marks all over it and Kiba was responding wonderfully and Naruto moved and looked at him and Kiba was confused and said, "Why did I get hard just from you kissing me?"

"Because you are my beta. Beta's always respond to their alpha's touch. Especially their chosen alpha." Said Naruto

Kiba looked at him and said, "What?"

"I marked you Kiba. Your mine now." Said Naruto seeing the look it got him, "Do you not want me? I asked you before I did it. You agreed."

Kiba said, "No I never said that. Just give me a minute to get used to this. You have to understand Naruto I was trained and groomed to be the Alpha male of my family not a beta male."

Naruto frowned and said, "So remember our deal. You can be alpha with others but you are my beta. I am the only one who mounts you."

Kiba smiled and said, "You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. If you find someone your inner beast or inner demon as my Kaasan calls it then you have them. But the only one you have to take orders from besides your mother is me Puppy. No one else can make you do anything you don't want to. Well you'll have to listen to the Sandaime and your Jonin sensei but otherwise it's just me.' Said Naruto smiling

Kiba threw his arms around his neck and said, "You're awesome."

Naruto smiled and kissed him and said, "Come on we're late to class. And I am sure Sakura is wondering where the hell we ran off too. But be warned Shino is going to know your marked and that your mine."

"I know so long as he doesn't announce it we're good." Said Kiba who smiled, "I have to maintain my image after all."

Naruto cracked up and said, "Oh your image is demolished tomorrow brat."

"Why?" Kiba said confused

Naruto said, "Because I didn't ask you if you wanted those who could feel it to know you were mine. I asked you if you wanted everyone to know you were mine. Do you know what that means?"

"No." said Kiba confused

Naruto tapped his neck and said, "Your collared Puppy. With tags and everything saying you are my property."

Kiba was horrified and said, "I'm not a damn dog."

"Oh I know but I can't have someone trying to snake you away from me either. Plus your inner demon won't allow it. It will want what I promised and will go nuts if I don't. You don't want to be all depressed and suicidal thinking I don't love you. Do you?" said Naruto

Kiba said, "No. but I don't understand any of this."

Naruto smiled and said, "It's alright. We'll go see my parents and they'll explain it to you. They'll do it way better than I will. Was Kakashi who told me about the birds and the bees after all, while he still wore his mask. I caught two girls going at it and asked him. He explained everything to me. He taught me about heterosexual couples, lesbian couples, and gay couples. He also explained about ones like us. So I know all about it. But I'm not so good at explaining things he is."

Kiba said, "Alright." He was confused and said, "Ok why do I feel weird?"

"It's alright it's just your body reacting to my claim. You're alright honest. By the time school is over you'll be aligned right. I'm going to tell Genma-san though. He's gay so he won't mind it. But you may have to go lay down and this way if you have to then you can without having to ask him and explain it. You'll just be able to leave." Said Naruto smiling at him.

When they left the restroom they went to the classroom and Naruto sent Kaya in and Genma came out and said, "bout time you two. Where have you been?"

Naruto saw the look and said, "You know that answer Genma-san you felt it."

"I did and I am surprised it was you I felt Naruto. That was powerful it even had me reacting to it." Said Genma blushing

Naruto smirked and said, "Shame on you getting hard from a 12 year olds claiming howl while you're mated to another."

Genma blushed more and said, "Shut it brat."

Naruto chuckled and said, "He free to leave if he has to lie down?"

"Yeah no problem Kiba. If you have to go lay down or you feel like you're going to lose control of your emotions and don't want to embarrass yourself you can leave and join us once you feel up to is alright." Said Genma

Kiba said, "Yes sir."

Naruto frowned and said, "He's still getting used to this. He wasn't groomed with this position so he doesn't understand what's going on with his body."

Genma frowned and said, "If you two want to cut the rest of the day go ahead. I'll give you the notes later."

Naruto looked at Kiba and said, "Do you want to stay and try to work through it or do you want to go talk to my Kaasan and Tousan about what's going on?"

Kiba debated it and said, "Can we go ask them because this is freaking me out?"

Naruto smiled and kissed his head as he said, "Yeah just let me go get our bags and my brothers."

Naruto went to go inside and Genma said, "Naruto I'll watch the boys. Their fine here with us. You go take care of him. They don't need to hear this anyway their too little."

Naruto looked at him from the door and said, "Thank you Genma-san. I owe you one."

Naruto went inside and Shino's head shot up and toward him as he grabbed Kiba's things and looked at him and said, "Problem Shino-kun?"

The name wasn't lost on the kids but they were confused about the purr in his voice and Shino gulped and said, "None at all Uzumaki-sama."

The honorific completely floored them and Naruto smirked and said, "Same problem as Genma-san had?"

Shino understood and said, "Yes."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Sorry about that."

Naruto went back and got his own things and went over to Sakura and opened his bag and surprised them by handing her some money and she looked at him weird and he said, "For looking after my brother's while I was with Kiba. It was longer than we had planned so I thought I'd pay you for watching them for me."

Sakura said, "It's alright Naruto. I didn't mind actually. Their sweet."

Naruto smiled and thought about it and took more out and gave it to her and said, "Can you watch them for me? I have to go talk to my Kaasan and Tousan about something with Kiba and their just going to be bored at the hospital."

Sakura was shocked and said, "Alright."

Naruto smiled and placed the money on the desk and said, "Alright that should cover it. It's what I usually get paid to babysit when I do for a night. So no worries."

He kissed their heads and said, "You behave for Sakura-chan alright. And do what she says."

"Alright Nissan." Said Nariakira

"Kay Aniki." Said Sotatsu, "We'll be good promise."

Naruto smiled and said, "Good because I would hate to have to tell Kaasan and Tousan you were bad."

Sasuke said, "I thought you were an orphan like me?"

"I am but I was informally adopted. It's not legal as there is no paperwork since I can't be adopted out at all by law." Said Naruto shocking the kids, "But after the Orphanage threw me out in during a blizzard when I was 6 months old I spent the first year on the street. My first birthday I got beat pretty badly by some adults and the next day while going to where I was staying I ran into Iruka-sensei. He took me home. He saw past his hatred for the Fox killing his parents and saw the fact I was a homeless child that needed help and took me in. Iruka has been my Kaasan since I was a year old. My Tousan is the man I picked out for him to be with. He raised me when I was still in the orphanage and kept running away. He was the only one who cared about me back then. Everyone else could care less if I dropped dead. He stopped several assassination attempts on me too from our own Nin and civilians. Some were even foreign Nins that were hired by people here to do it."

They were shocked and Sasuke said, "So these two are your younger siblings then?"

"Yep they are. I'm an awesome big brother." Said Naruto proudly, "I got several younger siblings. The Sandaime's grandson is my little brother too. He even calls me Nissan."

Now that really surprised them and he said, "Well I got to go."

He left and Shino actually gulped and had to leave the room and get water splashed on his face to cool off. Genma laughed at him when he came back and Shino shot him a dirty look and said, "Oh shut up you had the same problem. Don't lie."

Genma stopped laughing and looked down and said, "Yeah I did. Twice. His aura is impressive for one so young."

Shino nodded as he took his seat again and the other kids were confused but no one asked. Naruto walked back to the hospital with Kiba and when they got there they went up to room 415 and Naruto knocked on the door and opened the door and said, "Kaasan, Tousan can I come in please?"

Iruka was shocked and said, "Yeah baby come on."

Naruto went inside and Kakashi gasped and said, "That was you that freaking howled."

Naruto smiled and said, "Question and honest answer. Did you get hard?"

Kakashi said, "No. why?"

"Cause Genma-san and Shino-kun did. And I made them both hard just being near them." said Naruto smirking

"Damn well Raido is going to be pissed at you." Said Kakashi, 'Careful he may challenge you for that one."

"He can have him. He's too old for my tastes." Said Naruto amused.

He put his hand on Kiba's shoulder and said, "Can you explain beta's to my puppy please Tousan? He was taught to be an Alpha this wasn't a possibility Tsume-san anticipated."

"Oh you claimed the Inuzuka heir. Wow." Said Kakashi shocked, "But yeah I can explain it. I did after all explain it to you when you were five."

Iruka looked at him and said, "That was you that did that. What prompted you to teach a five year old boy about sex?"

"The fact he caught two ladies having sex and wanted to know why they were eating each other." Said Kakashi

Iruka blushed and said, "OK never mind. Thank you."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Welcome. Sides it's the dad's job to explain that to the boys not the mother's."

Iruka stuck his tongue out at him and smiled none the less and Naruto shut the door and sat down and Kiba actually sat on his lap not that he minded and Kakashi said, "Alright first what your feeling is your body aligning itself to a beta position. You've been an Alpha for your whole life so it's got to rearrange things in your body for it."

"We made a deal since he conceded defeat to me without a fight I am the only one he has to play beta to. If he finds someone his inner demon wants then he can have them and be alpha." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi was shocked and said, "That was very generous of you Naruto."

"Well he like me is the only male heirs to our families. We are the only ones who can carry on our clan name. So there was no reason to let his clan die with him." Said Naruto smiling

Kiba looked at him and Naruto smiled and said, "No worries I don't plan on taking anyone else as my beta. Betas are life partners. Fox's like wolves mate for life. So even if I take another they won't be my mate just a concubine of sorts. That is your place Puppy and no one is going to take it from you even if you are no longer here to hold it."

Iruka smiled and thought that was cute and Kiba smiled and nodded and Kakashi said, "Alright once it's done then you'll find that you start acting differently. You'll act more like Iruka then anything. You'll be more oriented towards playing the mother role than the father one. Even if you sire children you'll still be more of a mother to them than a father. Naruto will hold that role for your sired children as he would his own. In fact you may just want to breed with a woman and not keep them to raise your pups and choose to raise them yourself."

Kiba nodded and said, "So I'm just feeling the Alpha mentality turning into a submissive one?"

"Pretty much yeah." Said Kakashi smiling, "Do you two know what a Jinchuriki is?'

Iruka looked at him in shock and Naruto said, "Nope."

"It's someone who holds a demon inside of them. Some of them are family heirlooms and some of them are just to gain power for their village." Said Kiba

"Very good Kiba." Said Kakashi, "Now you're right. Some are for the village's power like Suna for instance. They sealed the one tailed Bijuu Ichibi into an unborn infant that belonged to the Yondaime Kazekage which killed his mother and caused him to be born early. He is a weapon nothing more nothing less. His father despises him and tries to kill him constantly so that he doesn't feel anything but hatred."

"That's horrid how can someone do that to their own child?" said Naruto

"The sealing or the isolation?" said Kakashi

"Both. I could see it if it was like the Nine-tails that was attacking us and it was to save the whole by sacrificing the life of one innocent child. But what the Kazekage did was mean and cruel. And he's only making it worse by trying to murder his own flesh and blood. He's going to regret it on his death bed and his son is never going to forgive him and he's never going to be able to cross over and be stuck in limbo because of it." Said Naruto pointedly then stopped and thought about what he'd just said and looked at Kakashi and said, "That's what dad did to me isn't it? He sealed the nine-tails in me to save the village."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "Yeah but how did you know the Yondaime was your father."

"Kiba told me. And Genma told him when he figured it out." Said Naruto, "Now everything makes sense."

He looked at Iruka and said, "How can you stand to be near me?"

"Because you're not the fox. I saw the fox Naruto. You're not him." Said Iruka who smiled, "Sides even if you were I love you and that isn't going to change. I couldn't think of my life without you in it to make everything brighter."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks Kaasan I love you too."

"And then there are the ones that are family heirlooms which yours falls under Naruto. Your mother housed him before you and Mito-sama held it before her. She was an Uzumaki as well." Said Kakashi

Naruto said, "That's what Jiisan meant by the marks being from the fox's corrosive chakra."

"Yep you were born with them. Plus it's your Inari blood coming through." Said Kakashi, "Now there are other inherited versions. Some are used to control power within an individual or clan. Like the Uchiha clan. They have fire demons sealed into them. Sasuke doesn't though as he was too young at the time they were murdered to receive his. It's why he acts the way he does. His power is warring within himself. His fire and it's not letting him have peace."

Naruto said, "But Sasuke isn't fire nature. He's lightening first then fire. So wouldn't he need a lightening demon instead?"

Kakashi said, "That's a first but yeah he would. Their clan can't control their element themselves. It's too powerful. And since he has both elements he needs two demons. It's why he's warring with himself then. Not every member needed it just those that were too powerful to control it. Fugaku had one but Itachi didn't need it. He learned to control his fire on his own without the use of one. That's why he advanced so fast."

"Do you know how he did? Maybe I can help Sasuke control his like his brother did and then we won't need to track down a demon and hope the sealing sticks and doesn't kill him." Said Naruto

"I don't know. We'd have to ask him. But in this case I think we're going to have to even if he is a wanted criminal. Sasuke is too old now to seal a demon into. It was supposed to be done when he unlocked his chakra as it would indicate if you needed it. His family was killed shortly after he unlocked it before it settled enough to indicate it." Said Kakashi, "Another version of an inherited one is my own."

Iruka said, "You're a Jinchuriki. Since when?"

"Since my father killed himself. He sealed it into me before he did it." Said Kakashi, "Mine is to keep it from harming anyone like your own. The only difference is mine is to contain it not have the chakra mix like yours Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said, "So you can't hear it then?"

"Not unless I feel a very strong surge of rage like your own when you tap into the fox's chakra. I heard him when I saw Iruka and Mizuki and anytime I caught the ones beating you. I felt it when your parents died, and when my teammates died. But otherwise no." said Kakashi

Naruto said, "so that psychotic voice in my head telling me to murder everyone is the fox?"

"That would be correct." Said Kakashi, "Only surprised you never figured it out before now really."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I did I was just in denial I think."

"Probably." Said Kakashi

Kiba bit his lip and debated with himself and whispered to Naruto, "Alpha can you put the seals up? I don't want anyone to hear me and tell my mother."

Naruto nodded and ran through seals and the room fluoresced and Iruka said, "How long you been able to do my silence seal Jutsu?"

"Since I was two." Said Naruto looking at him, "You forget Kaasan I unlocked my chakra early remember. It's why you started me on chakra control exercises at a young age."

"No I remember. Just didn't know you had copied my Jutsu brat. You're as bad as your cousins." Said Iruka amused

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and Kakashi said, "Naruto do me a favor. Put chakra to your eyes. And just humor me."

Naruto was confused but did as he was asked and Kakashi said, "I thought as much."

Kiba looked at him and said, "Wow you have the sharingan but with nine tomes instead of just one."

"Cool but Sasuke is going to be super jealous." Said Naruto amused

"Now hide them but keep them active." Said Kakashi

Naruto really wondered what he meant but merely thought of them being hidden and his eyes turned blue again and the tomes turned a lighter blue and Kakashi said, "I thought so you little sneak. You've been subconsciously activating it and keeping it hidden and coping things."

Naruto deactivated it and said, "Not my fault. Didn't do it on purpose. I'd see something done and think how cool it would be to learn it and then I'd just know how to do it. But I always practiced what I learned though."

"Just like Itachi. Copy something then practice it outside of the sharingan use so you can use it without it copied. Otherwise you can't use it normally. You have to have it active. I'll help you with it. And that means your mine whether the Hokage wants you to be or not. I'm Sasuke's teacher for the same reason." Said Kakashi as he lifted his hai-ate and opened his eye, "I lost mine on my first Jonin mission. My teammate Obito Uchiha died and gave me his eye to replace mine as a congratulatory present for being promoted to Jonin."

Naruto was surprised and said, "That had to suck."

Kakashi smiled and said, "It did."

Naruto looked at Kiba and said, "Now what didn't you want your mother to hear you told us Puppy?"

Kiba worried his lip as he looked at Akamaru and said, "We're the same."

Kakashi was shocked and said, "You're a Jinchuriki?"

"All males in my family are. It's passed down to the first born male. I was the first born male in my family. So my father who held it before me sealed it into me when I was born. He lived for a few years on sure will power after giving it up. But he died when I was three after teaching me how to control it enough not to let it get out of control." Said Kiba quietly his eyes never left Akamaru, "Unlike Naruto or you I can change my form. I can take the form of the demon wolf I hold and become a sort of two legged wolf most would call a were animal. But its' nothing like that. That can be cured easily enough if you kill the one who made you. Mine comes from the demon sealed away."

"That doesn't bother me." Said Naruto, "Just makes sense why you smell of wolves now."

Iruka snorted and Kiba looked at him and said, "Is that why you chose me?"

"No I chose you well before I knew any of that Kiba. Have you never noticed how Shino acts around you like he's guarding you from something?" said Naruto

"Yeah but he's my friend he's just over protective." Said Kiba

Naruto chuckled and said, "He was protecting you from me Kiba. He saw me as a threat. He was worried I would force you to do something you didn't want to. Why do you think he followed us earlier? He was listening to us talk. He heard us when we started and heard when you begged me to mount you. Only then did he leave and take his bugs with him back to his hive instead of trying to break in."

Kiba was horrified and said, "Oh man that is so embarrassing."

Naruto chuckled and said, "No it's sweet. He cared for you and didn't want you to get hurt."

Kakashi said, "Loyal friends are hard to come by Kiba."

13


End file.
